The Queen of Hearts
by Savvy-Chan8D
Summary: Alice did not fall down the hole. This time she was grabbed and thrown in. In this Wonderland she meets many new people. Like Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter. But, not everything is nice in this Wonderland. And it is not the Red Queen who's the villain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rabbit Hole

I was sitting one evening, starring up at the sky, waiting for the stars to shine once again in the beautiful night sky. But, today was unlike any other day I've had. What was so different you may ask? I'll tell you. It was the most amazing thing, though it is a bit bitter sweet, everything all some how works out. This is my story of how I truly became " Alice ".

The grass was wet and damp. I could her my mother and grandmother calling for me. But, I decided to stay. But, the screaming was getting louder and more urgent. So, as I got up and dusted myself off, I heard a noise from the bushes. I curiously went to the bushes to see what it was. As I stuck my head in the bush I saw a white rabbit with a tail coat and a pocket-watch! It looked me straight in the eyes and ran off. I ran after it and found myself by a hole deep in the woods.

I heard hoarse screaming and hissing noises coming from the hole. I became very frightened and began to back away. But, as I did I felt as if someone was behind me! They grabbed me and threw me down the hole. As i was falling I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't I was fascinated by them. Then, the screaming and the hissing began again. Then, a mouth appeared with the eyes. It was saying something to me. I tried to make out the words, but couldn't.

Then, the hole lit up as if it were set a-flame. Then, blacked out. I couldn't see where I was, or what was going on. It felt like everything was still.

Then, as if I had finally reached my journey, I found a rather odd place around me. I was in Wonderland.

**Author's Corner x3: Hi guys! :D I hope you guys like this & please please comment! :D Thank you ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1 to 6

Chapter 1: The Rabbit Hole

I was sitting one evening, starring up at the sky, waiting for the stars to shine once again in the beautiful night sky. But, today was unlike any other day I've had. What was so different you may ask? I'll tell you. It was the most amazing thing, though it is a bit bitter sweet, everything all some how works out. This is my story of how I truly became " Alice ".

The grass was wet and damp. I could her my mother and grandmother calling for me. But, I decided to stay. But, the screaming was getting louder and more urgent. So, as I got up and dusted myself off, I heard a noise from the bushes. I curiously went to the bushes to see what it was. As I stuck my head in the bush I saw a white rabbit with a tail coat and a pocket-watch! It looked me straight in the eyes and ran off. I ran after it and found myself by a hole deep in the woods.

I heard hoarse screaming and hissing noises coming from the hole. I became very frightened and began to back away. But, as I did I felt as if someone was behind me! They grabbed me and threw me down the hole. As i was falling I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't I was fascinated by them. Then, the screaming and the hissing began again. Then, a mouth appeared with the eyes. It was saying something to me. I tried to make out the words, but couldn't.

Then, the hole lit up as if it were set a-flame. Then, blacked out. I couldn't see where I was, or what was going on. It felt like everything was still.

Then, as if I had finally reached my journey, I found a rather odd place around me. I was in Wonderland.

Chapter 2: Inside Wonderland

Everything around me was... Strange.

There were tiny Rocking-chair Horses with wings flying around me! I slowly sat up, taking in the scenery around me.

" Curious and curiouser..." I mumbled to myself as I got up to walk. The ground wasn't even normal. It was a mushy green with purple dirt. The flowers were gigantic with blossoms the size of a tiny cottage! I think it was my imagination, but... The flowers all had faces. And the butterflies flew backwards instead of forward. The caterpillars had the wings of a butterfly, but did not fly. Even some butterflies had bread as wings.

I could see a bird flying over me with the beak of a bull horn and the neck of a giraffe. I went threw a wall of vines to find on the other side, something I've never scene before.

It was a blue caterpillar. He had a smoking pipe connected to a big machine that lit his pipe. He was sitting on a blue mushroom five feet taller than me. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had an eye glass and blew rings of smoke, big enough for me to jump threw. I was in awe when he caught my eyes.

" You there. Who are you? " He asked me almost shouting.

" I'm Alice. " I said back quietly. " Who are you? "

" I am Absalom. I am absolute. " He said with content. Then, shouted at me, " Who are you! "

" I told you I am Alice! " I said back with my voice louder than before.

" You aren't Alice. Move along you girl! " He said losing interest and going back to blowing rings with his smoke.

" I don't know where to go! " I said running up to his mushroom. " Where is there to go? " I asked with fright in my voice.

" This is Wonderland. You can go anywhere you please. " He said still looking away.

" But, what if I get lost! " I said, " Please show me the way! " I said pleadingly.

" Go down that path. The Cheshire Cat shall show you where to go. " He said blowing a ring of smoke in my face. " Now be gone! "

I backed away from the mushroom and headed down a dark path. It was narrow with very many twists and turns. I couldn't see much around me. There was no sun at all and I could not see the sky. For the dark lonely trees had blocked my light. I carefully followed the path hoping not to trip on anything, or stumble upon a strange creature.

I guess I wasn't careful enough.

I looked ahead of me and saw a dark twisted tree. And inside the tree was a glowing pair of golden eyes.

Suddenly a bright white smile appeared and said, " Hello, Alice."

Chapter 3: Cheshire Cat

Hello, Alice", the pair of glowing golden eyes and brilliant white smile said to me.

I stared in amazement, speechless, not being able to say anything. Then, he continued on with the same smile not changing and his eyes never leaving me, " I've missed you, you know. And so has '_She'_. "

I finally found enough words to ask, " Missed me? I've never seen you before. I can't even see what you look like. Who is ' _she_ '? "

" By _'She'_ I mean the Red Queen of course. You truly don't remember me? ", He said with sorrow in his voice.

" Maybe if I saw you, then I might remember. " I said to him.

Then, there was a rustle in the tree. Some leaves fell and branches shook. Then, a man gracefully landed on the ground. He had on the same brilliant smile and his eyes were  
even brighter than before. He had purple cat ears and a fluffy black and purple striped tail. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He had radiant black hair that shined even in the dark. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, his cuffs unbuttoned, and the top two buttons of his shirt were missing. He wore black slacks that fit him rather well. They were torn at the knees and at the bottom hem. His shoes were black and had looked as if they were new, but had a small tear in them. He was dazzling. He looked only seventeen years of age. I couldn't speak, I was in awe staring at him. He was perfect.

He continued to smile at me, but this time not showing his teeth. He bowed slightly and made his way over to where I stood. I couldn't move. I just watched him. The way he moved was cat-like. He was right in front of me at this point. He stared into my eyes and said, " Do you remember me? "

As he said those words a ringing in my ear began. It felt like a memory from the back of my head was digging its way out. But, it couldn't reach the front. He seemed, so oddly familiar. At this point it was on the tip of my tongue, but I could not recall ever seeing or meeting him. I stared into his eyes and said, " No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you. "

His expression changed. His smile disappeared and his eyes seemed to lose its radiance. His ears folded back onto his head and his tail sank down to the ground. " That's a shame. ", he began. " I've missed you so much and you don't remember me at all. I thought about you this whole time you were gone, you know? "

" I'm sorry... You do seem familiar, but I just can't recall. " I said in a reassuring tone.

His face lit up once more. His eyes became a radiant gold and a smile spread across his face. But, this time he seemed to have the fangs of a cat. " Oh, I'm so happy, Alice! ", He exclaimed picking me up and swinging me. " I can't tell you how ever happy I am! ", he shouted as he kept hugging me.

I couldn't breathe. The shock of him picking me up pull the wind right out of me. He was warm and smelled nice too. He had a strong scent of roses that smelt marvelous. I could feel my face burning and my heart beating. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst right through my chest. I was finally able to make out some words. " How do you know me? " I asked.

" How you say? " He set me down and sat in front of me, as if he were about to tell a story. His tail flicked back and forth as he said, " I can't say how. But, you will soon learn my dear. " He jumped up and picked me up once again. He held me very close to his chest. I felt as if I was a baby being cradled. He began walking down the dark path  
beyond the tree.

" Where are we going? " I asked. Then, I yawned. I suddenly became very tired even though I was just full of curiosity and excitement just a moment ago. Oddly enough I felt very safe and calm in his arms.

" You'll see. Go to sleep now, and I'll wake you when we arrive to our destination. ", he said in a calm reassuring voice.

I looked up at him seeing him smiling down at me and staring into my eyes again. Then, I began to see images in his eyes. I squinted up at his eyes and the ringing in my ears begun again. But, this time the ringing seemed to be voices and different sounds that I couldn't make out. Then, I heard a single word and my mind went black.

Chapter 4: Labyrinth Of Memories

I began to scream. It was as if my head was being stabbed and cramped full of things I didn't want to see or remember. A single word kept repeating itself. I couldn't hear it clearly though. It was static and hoarse. Memories and images flashed before my eyes. I found myself in a black room. I was no longer in Cheshire's arms.

Everything went silent. I looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. Just an endless black floor. I cautiously got up. I began to walk when I heard a voice. I froze. I looked around to see if anyone were there. But, there was no one in sight.

Then, I heard the voice again. It echoed within my ears. I couldn't make out the words yet. I listened again to the voice and could understand what it was saying. " Who are you?", the voice asked me.

I was in shock. I've already answered that. I didn't want to answer again, but it was no use. " I am Alice", I replied.

" Do you know why you are here? " The voice asked.

" I have no clue. ", I answered honestly.

" Would you like to see why?"

" See? " As I asked as large white screen began to slowly come down from no where. Suddenly, an image appeared. It was me. And another little girl I did not know. I was seven at the time. The little girl beside was the same age and as me had blood red hair. We wore matching dresses and were painting hearts on each other. I couldn't make out the little girls face. It was all a blur.

_" Can we play a different game, Alice? ", the little girl on the screen said._

_" What would you like to play? ", I replied._

" _Hmm... Let's play King and Queen! ", she exclaimed excitedly._

" _Okay! Who is the King and who is the Queen? ", I asked._

" _You get to be the Queen and Cheshire will be the King! ", she said grabbing our black cat that had purple paint on his ears and tail._

_" Then, who are you? " I asked taking Cheshire into my arms._

_" I'll be the Princess! ", her face lit up as she said and went on, " I'm waiting for my Knight in Shining armor!_ "

_" And I get the cat as a King. ", I said pouting._

" _You don't like Cheshire, Alice? ", she said as if she were about to cry._

" _Don't be silly I love Cheshire! ", I said hugging him. " He's the most gorgeous kitty in the world! "_

Indeed he was. He had radiant black hair that shined and brilliant golden eyes. He looked just like Cheshire here. Except here he is human.

_" Yay! I'm so glad! ", the little girl exclaimed happily._

Then, suddenly, the screen went fuzzy. The words became static. Then, the ringing in my ears began again and I could hear people shouting my name. Images continued to flow from my head rapidly. I slammed down on my knees holding my ears and screaming. I heard the voices screaming at me in my head.

" Alice! ", said a frantic little girl. " Alice! ", said a young man angry at me. Then, a voice so menacing and piercing simply said, " Alice. "

I continued to scream and hold my ears. Then, I heard a faint whisper. The faint whisper was calling my name. And again said a single word I couldn't understand.

Then, I woke up. I was in Cheshire's arms. I was breathing heavily and drops of sweat fell from my face. " Alice, are you alright? ", asked Cheshire in a worried tone.

I looked around once more and said, " Yes, I'm fine. " Was that all a dream? Was that part of my memories? Who was that little girl? Why was I with her? Why don't I remember her? All these thoughts flooded threw my head, but were interrupted when I looked up at Cheshire. Then, another question appeared. Was that Cheshire? If so, how is he a human here and a cat there?

Cheshire averted his gaze to in front of us and said, " Were here. "

I looked over and saw a long table. The table was full of tea sets. From the sugar cups to the tea pots, to the saucers. At the very end of the table said a man. With glowing orange hair and a bizarre hat. The hat had a ribbon on it tying an Ace of Hearts card to the hat along with a feather and another card I couldn't make out. His face was covered my his hat, so I couldn't make out his face. Along the table was a mouse and a hare. The mouse was tiny and stood and its two hind legs while the hare's face was flat on the table, his ears laying in different positions.

Then, Cheshire said in a rather cold tone, " Hello... Hatter. "

Chapter 5: The Dormouse, The Hare, & The Hatter

I stared at the man called the 'Hatter'. He slowly lifted his head up revealing his face. It was rather bizarre! His eyes were different colors, his hair puffed out of his hat, and his face. His face was very pale. His left eye was a brilliant bright sea blue. And his right eye was covered by an eye patch. I couldn't help, but stare at his eye patch. It was a dark brown and had a magnificent patterned on it. The eye patch had vines going around and all through the patch with little rose blossoms decoratively painted on it. He had on a dark auburn orange over coat that had two breast pockets. The first pocket had a pocket watch in it and the second one had a needle with a short piece of thread attached to it. His undershirt was white, but had many tea stains on it. His jacket cuffs were rather big and hung down, while his undershirt puffed out. His pants were multiple colors due to patches in his pants where holes used to be. He was unlike anyone I've ever seen before, but he unique and very good-looking surprisingly.

The Hatter stood up and bounced on the balls of his feet over to us. He looked at me and a wide grin spread across his face. His teeth were tinted yellow and chipped at the ends due to the tea, probably. I stared at him in amazement. Shocked that someone so odd and unique actually existed. He was indeed amazing.

" Could you be, Alice? ", he asked me with absolute confidence.

" Yes, I am, Alice. And you are the 'Hatter'?" , I asked curiously.

" Yes, I am known as the ' Mad Hatter ' ", He said with pleasure.

" Why do they call you that? ", I asked.

" I've been making to many hats in my life, child. or, shall I say, young lady. You are not a child anymore. You have grown. ", he said scanning me.

" I've been here before as a child? ", I said. It felt as if I was about to faint. A sudden wave hit me as if I had just remembered something.

Cheshire's grip tightened as he held me. " That's enough, Hatter. ", he said with a hiss in his voice.

The Mad Hatter shot him a cold look. Then, skipped back to his chair at the end of the table. " Won't you have a seat my dear? ", he asked gesturing to the seat at the other end of the table closest to Cheshire and me.

Cheshire set me down lightly and I walked over to the chair. Cheshire stood next to my chair and did not sit. He kept his eyes locked on the Hatter and occasionally glanced at me, as if to make sure I was okay. He seemed rather upset and very protective of me with the Hatter. The Hatter seemed perfectly normal. Well, maybe not normal, but not dangerous in anyway. The Hare at the end of the table did not lift his head. He just sat there face down occasionally giggling and mumbling to himself. While, the mouse stared at me.

" This is the Dormouse and the Hare. ", he said gesturing to them. Then, averted his gaze to the Dormouse and the Hare. " Well, don't be rude. Greet out guests. "

" Would you like some tea! ", said the Hare jolting up and flinging a spoon in my direction with a sugar cube at the end. His voice very high pitch and rather odd.

" Yes, would you! ", said the Dormouse mimicking the Hare. The Dormouse's voice was rather squeaky and also high pitch.

Cheshire caught each sugar cube and squeezed them within his hand. Little sugar grains feel from his hand. The Dormouse, the Hare, and the Hatter were laughing hysterically while banging their fists on the table. The Dormouse was on it's back holding it's stomach laughing while the Hare was slamming his head into the table also laughing. The Hatter had fallen out of his chair and was laughing quiet hard as well. I stared at them in confusion and in amazement. What could be so funny about two sugar cubes flying at me and Cheshire catching them? Well, they are mad. I didn't dare look up to see Cheshire's expression. His actions spoke for him.

" This is no time to be playing games Hatter. You know what we came here for. ", he said in a cold tone with more hissing in his voice.

The Hatter got up off the ground and straightened his hat. He jumped up on the table and made his way over to us. He stepped on all sorts of things and kicked some out of the way. As soon as he was standing in front of me, he sat on the table in front of where I was sitting. He pulled the pocket watch out of his breast pocket and held it up to me.

" Do you know what this is my dear? ", he asked.

" It's a pocket watch isn't it? ", I said in shock. Why would he ask me such a silly question? I know what a pocket watch is.

" Correct. Now I want you to sit back in your chair and relax. ", he said in a calm voice.

" Are you trying to hypnotize me? ", I asked bluntly.

" No, not at all. ", he said with a giggle in his words. " We're just trying to get you to remember something very important about your past. "

I looked up at Cheshire who nodded and smiled at me. That was more than reassuring for me. " Okay. ", I said relaxing into the chair.

" Now do clear your mind first. Or else it won't work. ", said the Hatter.

I sat back in the chair relaxed, and cleared my mind.

" Now, follow the watch. ", he said calmly. He swayed the watch back and forth in a calming rhythm. It was so soothing and comforting. It could tame even the wildest beast.

I followed the watch with my eyes. There was nothing in my mind. It was blank. All I could think about was the watches movement. Then, suddenly, I found myself in the black room again. The white screen was already there. And there was already an image on the screen as well. I was to far to see the image clearly though. I slowly walked to the screen as the image become more clear. As I got closer the voices began to start screaming my name, and the ringing in my ear began again. I could finally make out what the image was. Although I wish I didn't. This was something, so horrible and terrifying I wanted to puke.

It was me. I was around eight or nine years old. I sat there. Crying. And around me was blood. I had blood on hands and at the bottom of my dress where I was sitting. I had scratches on face that were bleeding and my dress was torn in many places. Near the corner of the screen I could see blood red hair scattered everywhere.

(Italics are what is happening on the screen)( Nee-chan means older sister in Japanese)

Chapter 6: The Girl With The Blood Red Hair

What is that! What am I seeing on this screen! What am I covered in blood!

I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't puke and continued watching. It was terrible. Is this real? What happened? How did this happen?

_" Alice... It hurts. ", said the little girl. She was lying there. She was covered in blood. She had a pool of blood around her. The little black cat had blood around him too. His coat of fur was no longer black. It was stained a deep red._

_" I'm so sorry! ",cried Alice. " I never met for this to happen to you and Cheshire! ", she was crying in the pool of blood. Sitting next to her little sister. Holding her hand as she slowly was dying. Her head was down crying into her and her little sister's hands._

_" Nee-chan... ", said the little girl weakly. Alice's head immediately shot up to look at her sister. " How did this happen? "_

_Alice cleared her throat and wiped her tears. " Your Knight In Shining Armor came... But, he turned out to be a very bad man... And did a very mean thing to Cheshire and you... ", she said trying not to cry._

_" Will I be okay? ", she said with tears welding up. She was trying to be brave in front of her big sister who she respected so much._

" _Yeah, you'll be fine. ", said Alice with a smile on her face. She was being brave for her little sister so she would not cry._

" _Alice! ", called a faint voice in the distance._

_Alice turned her head to look behind her. A little boy about twelve years old was running to them. He had straight orange hair and wore an outfit that didn't match. Plaid shorts that were purple and a striped button up shirt that was a revolting green shade._

_" Is that Lawrence calling you? ", said the little girl trying to get up to see._

_" Don't move. Just lay down. Yes, that's Lawrence coming right now. He getting people to help you! Isn't that great? ", Alice said. Her voice cracking and on the verge of tears._

_" Alice! Helps on the way! Just wait okay? How is she! ", said Lawrence running up beside Alice._

_" She's doing fine. Tell Lawrence what a strong girl your being. ", Alice said smiling down at her little sister_.

" _Alice said I'm going to be fine... And help is on the way to get me... "_, _said her little sister with a confident smile on her face. Her breathing was getting slower and more blood continued to sweep from her wound. Alice stared at the knife that was dug into her little sister's stomach._

_**" **__Why would someone want to do this to her? ", asked Lawrence sniffling and wiping his tears then snot coming from his nose._

_" Have I been a bad girl, Alice? ", asked the little girl._

_" No, of course not! Your the sweetest thing in the whole world! Everyone loves you! Don't you ever think otherwise! ", said Alice in a confident loving voice to her little sister. But, there was anger and madness also mixed in with her voice. Causing her to almost yell at her little sister. But, it was true. Everyone loved her little sister. Her parents  
treasured her. And everyone adored her. In all truth Alice was jealous of her. On birthdays her little sister got everything she wanted. Alice, only got a few items. Her mother made her the finest dresses made of the finest materials. Alice, on the other hand, got the scraps sewn together. That was her dress. What was even worse all the boys liked her little sister! Lawrence who Alice had a crush on liked her little sister. Even though they were four years apart and Alice was a closer age to him. Everyone truly loved her._

_Suddenly, there was screams and people began to come. They were still in the distance. Alice grabbed her little sister and held her tight. " Just remember I'll always love you! No matter what. ", Alice said in a strong voice holding back her tears._

_Her little sister's heart beat began to slow down and her breathing was very slow  
as well. " I... love you, Alice. ", she said with her last breath. Then, her heart stopped._

The screen went white and I began to cry. " That was my little sister! Why did she die! Who would have killed her! ", I screamed out. I was screaming at nothing. I was alone in a room. But, I had to let it out. I feel to the floor hugging my knees. I began to cry  
and scream. I couldn't understand that. That truly happened. But, why don't I remember. Why did someone want to kill my little sister? Why can't I remember her. I don't even remember my beloved little sister's name. I looked back up at the screen and it began playing something. I slowly sat up and stared at the screen. It was me. Sitting alone in my  
room. I was nine years old. My eyes were puffy and red. I was hugging my knees sitting on my bed.

_" I miss her... ", Alice said to her stuffed animal. Cheshire had died before her little sister  
had. Lawrence would visit Alice from time to time to see how she was doing. It had been two years now. Alice, had it all. She had the best clothes, all the toys she could ever ask for, and a loving family. Now that ' she ' was gone people gave her all the attention. But, Alice felt empty and alone inside. She felt as if she had nothing. Everyone pitied her. She couldn't stand it._

_" You feel alone don't you? ", said a voice._

_Alice, lifted up her head to see to who was there. She wasn't in the least bit shocked after what she had seen. She didn't care what happened_ _to her anymore. She wanted to die. " Yes. ", she simply said._

" _After all, help came to late. Didn't they? ", said the voice again._

_" Yes. ", she answered. Help came to late indeed. By the time they got there her little sister was dead. Her funereal was the saddest thing of all. The whole town was there. And everyone cried. I think Lawrence and me cried the most. After all we saw what had happened that day. And Lawrence did love her._

_" Do you know how to solve that. What you could do to avenge your sister? "_

_Alice, looked up. This time very much interested in what the voice was saying to her. " And what would that be? ", she asked._

_The voice answered in one single word. " Kill. "_


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : To Kill

It was that word. ' Kill '. I am truly going to kill someone? I was in such despair. The look in my eyes back then said it all. Seeing how I was I probably did. No, I have no doubt in my mind I did. I would have listened to anybody. Even if I couldn't see them. And I could only hear them. I continued to watch the screen. As if it was a suspense movie. And not my own memory. Not my own action from back then.

" _Kill? ", Alice asked. " Your suggesting I get revenge on the person who killed my little sister by killing someone? "_

" _Not just anyone my dear. The man who killed her. You can avenge your sister. Your beloved little sister. ", said the Voice. It was so calm and persuasive. The Voice could have persuaded Alice to kill herself if it had a good enough argument. _

" _Kill, Robert Phillips? ", Alice asked the voice. She was liking the sound of that idea. She would love to see him coward in a corner. The look of fear in his face. Looking as if he was staring into the eyes of Death himself, just as her little sister did. _

" _Yes. ", said the Voice. " Wouldn't that feel great? "_

" _Where do I find him? ", asked Alice. Deep in her sick fantasies of how she could kill him._

_" 7658 Studding Lane. ", stated the Voice. " Do you have a plan? Do you know the consequences? ", asked the voice in shock. As if it had expected her to say no. Or, scream at it about how terrible of an idea that was. But, the voice loved the way Alice was thinking. It believed that it could talk her into anything. As long as it used her beloved sister as an excuse. It could get her to kill._

_" I understand the consequences. I know what will happen to me if people find out I killed him. Though, I highly doubt people will care what happened to him. ", she said brimming with confidence. _

_" Why wouldn't people care? ", asked the Voice in amazement. It couldn't believe_ _how confident she was. How determined she was to kill this man._

_" There are warrants for that man. He has several bounties on his head. My sister is not the only little girl he has killed. He hasn't in fact just killed_ _either. Molestation and murders. That's what he's wanted for. Now that he has killed the youngest daughter of a very wealthy man it doesn't matter who killed him or how he died. As long as he is dead. ", Alice said. She was deep in thought now, and rather thinking aloud and explaining her thoughts. Rather than telling the Voice her plan. " If I could just kill him. Then, I could avenge not only my sister, but also avenge the rest little girls and their families. _"

" _It seems you have nothing, but good intentions. ", said the Voice._

_" Yes. ", said Alice. " I must kill him. "_

_That was the end of their conversation. The Voice knew Alice was completely serious. She had his address and she had a plan. She was going to kill Robert Phillips. _

_It was the day. It was the day she would kill Robert Phillips. It was around eleven o'clock. Only one hour til' midnight. Her parents were fast asleep. Only the maids were up finishing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen spotless before breakfast the next morning. There was only one worry on Alice's mind. Lawrence. The boy had insisted that he spend the night. He was in the spare room next to Alice's. Well, he shouldn't be called a boy. He was a young man. As Alice was a young lady. He was now fifteen years old. And Alice was fourteen. It had been four long years since her little sister and Cheshire were killed. She was thankful Lawrence was still with her. She still loved him. And he was her only friend now._

_Alice quietly put on a pair of boy shorts. Ones that Lawrence had left over when he had spent the night. When she found them she decided to keep them. She thought they would be useful for what she was about to do. And they did indeed come in handy. Sense all she had were dresses. Her father did not own any shorts, or any that fit her. She threw on one of her night shirts and tucked it in._ _She slowly crept to her balcony door. She unlatched it very slowly and carefully. Trying not to make any sounds. As soon as she opened the double doors she rushed over to her night desk. There she grabbed a pouch and a lantern. Inside the pouch was a knife and a revolving gun she took from her father's safe without him knowing._

_She crept over to the balcony and slowly closed the doors when she was outside. They latched shut and she walked over to the balconies edge. Over the railing was a trellis. On the trellis was beautiful Morning Glory flowers. Their blossoms closed. Waiting for the sun to rise and let them open to show their beauty. She climbed over the railing, slowing maneuvered down the trellis. As soon as she was down she put the lamp in front of her to light the dark path. The path led her to the stables. Where her horse, Rose, waited for her. She grabbed a saddle and switched her boots with another type of boot, which had spurs on them. She threw the saddle on Rose, secured it, and swung her leg over to the other side of the horse. She didn't bother putting on the reins. When she was a little girl, her and her little sister would simply hold on to the mane and would hold on as tight as they could. That's exactly what Alice would do. She gripped the mane as tight as she could and dug the spur in to the side of the horse. Rose let out a whine and galloped out of the stables. _

_Alice was on her way to 7658 Studding Lane. Where she would find Robert Phillips. And she would kill him._


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Kill (Italics Are What Is Happening On The Screen)

I'm going to kill him. I'm riding off right now on my horse to go kill this man. I remembered something without the screen to show me. How I found out it was the man Robert Phillips that killed my little sister. When he attacked my sister I saw him very clearly. But, while he was on the run, one of our butlers saw him. He identified him as Robert Phillips. Then, not only I but, many others were after this man. And I was the one to kill him. The one that had the bragging rights to say " I found Robert Phillips and killed him. ". It wasn't something I looked forward to watching. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. And my mind echoed Lawrence. Was that in fact the Mad Hatter? I had no doubt in my mind it was him. But, how could the man I loved end up here? End up in Wonderland known as the Mad Hatter? Lawrence was the son of a hatter and he did in fact make hats. The Hatter here looked as if he was seventeen or eighteen and looked very much like Lawrence. Well, it could be possible for them to be the same. I am sixteen after all and we are only a year apart. But, why is he here? Why are any of these people here, in Wonderland?

I heard galloping and the whine of a horse. Then, it stopped. I remembered that my memory was still playing out. So, I took a big gulp and looked back at the screen.

_Alice hopped down from her horse. She looked up at the tall building. She looked to her side and read 7658 Studding Lane on the street sign. She tightened her pouch around her neck and took a deep breath. She looked around to make sure no one was around to see anything. There was no one in sight. She slipped the revolver out of her pouch and walked up the steps to the door. She pressed her ear against the door to try to hear something. She tried to hear any sound or movement but, there was nothing to be heard. She slowly turned the door knob. As the door opened she peeked her head in to find the man sleeping on the floor wrapped up in a blanket by a fire. She slowly went inside and silently closed the door behind her. She walked over to the man. Made sure he didn't have any weapons around him, or anything he could fight back with. She stood right by his face, lifted her leg, and swung her leg as hard as she could._

_Her pointed toe boot landed right in his left eye. That was enough to wake him up. He let out a terrible yell that made Alice jump back. She watched him as he screamed and held his eye. There was blood seeping down from his eye. The kick was hard enough to make him go blind. Or, possibly lose his eye. He gained consciousness and began to realize what was going on. Someone had found him and was going to kill him. He looked and saw a girl. A petite girl. She looked very fragile besides what she was wearing. Her long blonde hair gave her such an appearance. He stared at her. Not so much in fear but, in complete shock. _

_He backed up a little from the girl and got up. He stared at her. Then, he remembered his eye. He removed his hand and saw it was full of blood and he couldn't open his left eye. Now he was enraged. That a little girl came into his apartment and kicked his left eye in. Now he was furious. _

_Alice was frozen. The look in his eye looked as if he was about to kill her. She had the gun in her right hand but, was behind her back and out of view. _

_" Shoot him, Alice. ", said the Voice. " Lift up the gun and point it at his head. Show him your not scared. Or, he'll kill you first. "_

_Alice nodded. She took a deep breath and brought the gun from around her back and pointed it at his head. The look in her eyes were no longer fear. But, determination and courage. She was not going to die here tonight. He was. The man knew what was going on. He knew the little girl was going to try to kill him. He grew a smirk on his face and advanced towards her._

_" Stay away! ", shouted Alice._

_" Are you scared little girl? ", said the man. His smile was terrifying. It was confident. As if she was not going to shoot him. This enraged her._

_" I said stay back! ", Alice screamed. She cocked the gun and shot his leg._

_The man howled in pain. He collapsed on the floor holding his leg. Blood seeped through his wound, not stopping. This time Alice advanced towards him. He quickly half pulled half dragged himself to the fire. He grabbed the stoker from out of the fire and swung it at her. She shot his hand before it reached_ _her. He dropped the stoker and held onto his hand with the other. He began screaming with a horrid pain filled voice. He lay on the floor face up to the ceiling. His back arched. His left leg twitching and seeping blood. His left hand holding his right hand trying to stop the blood but, failing. His left eye was gone leaving an empty eye socket. _

_Alice stood over the man and looked into his eye. Shear pain and fear filled it_. _Just as her little sister's eyes had been. Alice was happy. She was filled with complete joy and full of accomplishment. She had made this awful man see the same terror as her sister had. Alice was overwhelmed with joy. She felt complete. No. Not yet. She still had to kill him._

_Alice began laughing hysterically. A wide smile spread across her face and she looked down at him. Saw the terror and pain once more and cocked the gun and aimed at his head.. " Good night Robert Phillips. ", she pulled the trigger._

_She stepped over his dead body not giving it another look. Her whole body was covered in blood. The look in his eyes echoed in her head. And she was happy. She searched the room for something to get rid of the body. She found three bottles of whiskey in a corner of the room closest to the fire. She put the gun back in her pouch and picked up the bottles. She walked over to the small fire that was burning out due to the blood that covered it. She put a few logs on it and let it burn for a bit. Once, it was a strong hot fire she picked up the three whiskey bottles. She took off the caps and threw them in. _

_She ran out of the apartment not even bothering to shut the door on her way out. She hoped on her horse, dug the spur into Rose's side, and went galloping off. Behind her the apartment exploded._ _Instead of going home she decided to go to a near by bridge. She jumped off her horse and went down to the river side. She took the pouch off from around her neck and set it on the ground. She walked a few feet away to gather some heavy rocks when she heard a_ _noise._

_She spun around to find Lawrence. He was skipping rocks into the river. Alice fell backward onto the ground dropping the rocks around her making noise. Lawrence looked over at her. Straight into her eyes. " Lawre... ", she began to say but, was cut off._

_" You killed him. You killed Robert Phillips didn't you? ", he said looking into her eyes._

_Then, it sunk in. She had killed someone. Even though he deserved it. He was a bad man that_ _had to die. But, the thought of her killing someone consumed her. She began to hug her knees and cry. It was to much for her to take in all at once. The love of her life knew she killed someone. What would he think? Would he tell the police? Would he hate her now? Would he kill her?_

_No, he had no intention of doing that. Instead he walked over to her and sat by her side. He put his arm around her and softly stroked her head with the other. " It's okay, Alice. It's not good to kill someone. But, you did the right thing. You just saved innocent little girl's lives. You did a good thing just now. ", he said in a soothing voice._

_Alice grabbed his shirt and began to cry into it. She cried and cried. And he continued stroking her gently while holding onto her. She was finally able to speak when she asked, " A-Are you going to tell? "_

_" This is out little secret. ", he said holding his finger up to his lips and smiling. She hugged him and gradually began to stop crying._

_" Thank you. " , she said. She pulled away looking at the bag of rocks that lay there. They both got up and filled the bag with heavy rocks making sure the revolver was still in there. They walked over and back onto the bridge and threw the bag over. They watched it sink til they couldn't see it anymore._


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Has Been Done.

_Lawrence and Alice watched the bag sink to the bottom._ _Alice thought everything was going to be okay. That Lawrence would never tell her secret. That she killed Robert Phillips. It was all going to be okay. Right? But, as Alice was thinking that the Voice appeared again._

_" What are you waiting for Alice? ", asked the Voice._

_Alice didn't respond. She looked at Lawrence with a panicked look in her eyes. Can he hear the Voice too? What does it mean? There's nothing else to be done. I killed Phillips and disposed of the evidence. That was the plan and the Voice knew that. It continued on without Alice's answer._

_" What I mean is aren't you going to kill this man? ", asked the Voice in an impatient tone._

_Kill the man? Does he mean Lawrence? Why would she ever kill Lawrence? He just helped her. He knew what she did. He could have killed her. But, he didn't. He helped her and told her he'd never tell anyone what happened. The Voice can't be serious!_

_" He knows to much. If you keep him around he'll just tell or, even kill you. You have to kill him before he kills you. It's survival to the finish my dear. ", said the Voice. _

_Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. She covered her ears as if that would block out the Voice. Trying to not hear anything else it has to say. Not wanting to hear what it says. Lawrence looked over and saw her grabbing her ears as if someone was screaming in them._

_He put his hand on her shoulder and in a gentle voice trying to hide the fact that he was scared to death something was wrong with her, asked, " Alice_, _what's wrong? "_

_At his touch Alice's head bolted up. As if she was just electrified and she fell to the ground. She began to scream. The Voice was no longer had a quiet calm voice to it. It was screaming at her. Screaming the word ' Kill '. Alice couldn't bear it_. _She felt her sanity slowly slipping away from her. Her eyes were glued shut not wanting to open them. In fear she might find the police or, someone else trying to kill her! She was scared of seeing Lawrence. Scared she might spring up and attack him. Attack him with what? Her hands? A near by rock? They were on a bridge her weapon sank to the bottom. She couldn't hit him with anything. There were no rocks on this bridge but, tiny little pebbles. She was to weak and fragile to do any real damage with her strength. He could easily pull her off of him and pick her up. Or, push her down. And he could run much faster than her if he tried to get away. So, why is she scared? There was nothing to be scared of. Lawrence would never betray her. And she knew that. She trusted him. Alice slowly began to open her eyes. Seeing Lawrence with a terrified expression screaming out her name._

_" Alice! Alice what's wrong! ", he screamed at her while holding on to her shoulders shaking her._

_" I'm fine.. ", Alice said slowly gaining her sanity back._

_" What happened? ", he asked her staring at her with intense eyes she couldn't stand to look at._

_" I started hearing something. It was a ringing in my ears. I couldn't stand it. I guess I just collapsed or something. ", she said. Amazed that she could lie like this to him. And he would believe her._

_Lawrence nodded and helped her back on her feet. " We should get home. You need to change clothes_ _and get some rest. ", he said._

_Alice and him began walking back down the hill to where the horse was awaiting them. Lawrence put one foot in the stirrup and swung his leg over to the other side. He stretched out his hand to Alice and pulled her up. She sat behind him on the horse and hugged him from behind tightly. Scared of falling off. He kicked the horse gently and the began a steady trot. Alice pressed her cheek against his back and stared off into the distance. Staring at the scenery that passed by as they rode by it. Lawrence glanced back at her to make sure she was still awake and fine._

_" Alice. ", he begun, " Can I ask you a question? " Alice nodded and he continued. " How'd you pull it __off? I mean how did you kill him? "_

_Alice couldn't speak. She felt a lump in her throat and felt as if she was about to cry but, found her voice. " I shot him. " That was all she could say._

_" And how did you plan to dispose of the body? Did you plan to burn it? ", he pressed on. " Did you plan that? Did you know he would have a fire going? "_

_Alice began to wonder how he knew there was a fire going inside the house. But, she didn't ask. At this point she knew that he followed her and probably saw the scene_. _But, not everything. " The fire was luck. ", that was all she said._

_Lawrence knew that was all she would say. And there was nothing more he could get her to say. Instead he just kicked the horse again and started at a faster pace to her house. Once, they were there they quietly put Rose back in her stall and closed the stable doors. Lawrence begged Alice to let her give him a piggy-back-ride so she let him. He carried her all the way to house where the balcony was up above. She climbed up the trellis and climbed over the rail followed by Lawrence. She opened the balcony doors to find her room just as she left it._ _But, both Alice and Lawrence did not sit down. Instead he went into his room or, the spear bedroom and she stayed in her room. They both stripped off their clothes and changed into night wear. When they were done Alice went into his room. In the spear bed room there was a fire place. They loaded the fire place with logs and lit it with a match. Once, the fire was strong they threw their clothes in it. The fire burned brighter and gas that reeked of blood_ _consumed the chimney and outside of it._

_It was silent between them. Lawrence knew Alice didn't want to talk about what had happened. And Alice_ _wasn't about to tell anything either. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. But, at this point it was probably impossible for her. To be able to sleep alone in her room knowing she killed someone that was now sleeping forever. She couldn't sleep. Until Lawrence asked her, " Can I lay with you tonight? "_

_Alice looked over at him. He was looking down at the floor, blushing, and dumbly playing with the carpet. Alice nodded and they silently climbed into the queen sized bed. They lay apart with a big gap between them. Both not moving an inch. Finally, Lawrence moved over closer to Alice and held her. In his arms she felt safe and content. She slowly drifted off into a light sleep. _


End file.
